British magic and Canadian Tales
by Grand-Mother-Russia
Summary: Since Matthew was young he could always see magic but brushed it off as his imagination but what happens when an old friend comes back from his so called "imagination"
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

April, 30

"Today is the day. Today, I will talk to him and be noticed for once!" said Matthew as he watched Prussia or Gilbert leave the room. Even though all his other attempts failed and he still got ignored by others during the summit (that is including his brother). He was determine to talk to Prussia the self-proclaimed 'Awesome' ex-nation and his long-term crush. Prussia was standing at the corner of the hallway just waiting for someone, so Canada quickly jogged to him with Kumajiro to talk before Prussia left.

"Uh e-excuse Oh" said Canada when Kumajiro ran out of his grasp and back to the meeting room, forcing Canada to start chasing him and missing his chance to talk to Prussia. When he gets to the meeting room, he saw an old friend. An old friend that he thought he rated when he was young. In other words that friend is Alice the Faerie.

"Matthew!" Exclaimed Alice with great excitement as she flew towards him as she was just 4 inches and that is small for a faerie. "How have you been?"

There was no answer to her question because Matthew was in shock and all he had been thinking was 'how is she here, she's not real.' So when Matthew calmed down he did want he thought was reasonable, he ignored her, which is ironic because he was usually ignored. As he ignored Alice's presence he took Kumajiro and started to leave. Until Alice bite Matthew in the leg.

"Ow!" Screamed Matthew with Alice's teeth digging in his soft flesh. "Okay, sorry Alice for ignoring you. I thought you were in my imagination. Please, release my leg from your vicious canines!" and Alice did but then she threw a rock at Matthew's head.

"What, you thought I was not real. How am I not real you can see me, and you felt me bite you? Didn't you!" Alice screeched. So Matthew explained that when he grew up he learned Faeries were just stories and stop believing. After Alice threw a tantrum and bit Matthew twice, they caught up with each other until Alice left for an important meeting and said to Matthew. "Please don't forget your friends, we missed you and don't want to lose you. Remember though don't tell about us to people unless they're trusted."

"Never again." Promised Matthew "I also promise to keep you and everyone else a secret." Little do they know an ex-nation had followed the Canadian when he flee and saw Matthew's reunion.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Well, that was new." Canada whispered to himself with pleasure. "At least I got my old friends back but I could do without the biting from Alice." Canada turns with Kumajiro in his arms and started to leave the room with a skip to his step until he ran in to a wall. Although this wall has some interesting characteristics like it was warm and breathing. The wall wasn't a wall but Prussia thinking 'what the fuck is Canada crazy like England as well.' Note Prussia can't see the faeries.

"Well, this is interesting who were you talking to?" Prussia inquired as he picked up Canada's fallen papers and notes. "And don't say no one because I saw the conversation with … air."

"I don't know what you mean, Mr. Prussia." Canada politely said with a very nervous smile.

"If you don't tell me who is Alice I will force it out of you." Prussia growled annoyed "And don't call me mister, it is weird. Call me Gilbert, okay."

"Yes, Pru-Gilbert. Sorry but I don't know w-who is this Alice is." Matthew whispered slightly scared from the albino's glare. All he got was a 'fuck this' in reply and the next thing he knows is Gilbert had pinned on his stomach and is bending his arm in ways it shouldn't be bent.

"Now, Tell me who you were talking to and I will release you…or I will increase the pain." Prussia barked with no more patience, he had missed lunch because he was sleep thought the meeting. So he wasn't in the mood for playing games. Canada was about to speak until Prussia's stomach growl causing Matthew to laugh.

"I see you are hungry, would it be better if I bought you food instead. I will tell you what happen as well, so please release your grip of hell off me!" Canada cried. Prussia released him with a quick apology and dragged him off to the neared diner for Matthew's point of view on what just happened. Which we were there for so we shall skip ahead of the story to Alice and her important meeting.

"Sorry I'm late!" Alice cries to her companions of magic "I just meet up with an old friend and lost track of time!" The 3 cloaked figures looked up at her from a big cauldron with purple smoke seeping from it.

"That is all right dear, you missed the whole meeting anyway but may I ask who the long-lost friend was?" replied from a black clock with a very British accent. As all 3 cloaks was removed Alice saw a short dirty blond, huge eye browed gentleman named Author with a pale blond man named Lukas and a happy strawberry blond man named Vladimir.

"Okay, I think you know him. His name is Matthew and he came from the same meeting which you guy usually go to! He also has a polar bear named Kumajiro and blah, blah, blah" Alice chattered until Vladimir (Romania) covered her mouth and hushed her. Alice is a huge chatter box. Author on the other had was thinking on who could Matthew be until he remember Matthew was Canada the brother of the annoying Alfred (America).

"Wait, Canada could see faeries, since when." Lukas or Norway said as he remembered Matthew when his polar bear pounced on him for some fish on day. "I thought we were the only ones who had the sight."

"Oh, he always had the sight, since he was small way before England came." Alice giggled. As this was said the Magic touch trio as they were known stood there in shock and silence. Until Author ran out of the room to face Canada.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So, why are you drinking maple syrup?" Prussia asked with great confusion as Canada took the whole maple syrup bottle and was drinking it straight from the bottle. "It can't be healthy for you to chug the whole bottle."

"What are you talking about Maple syrup is good for your soul." Matthew said as he stared in to Prussia with no expression in his voice or face. As Matthew was staring into Gilbert's soul; Gilbird and Kumajiro (Mainly Kumajiro) took the time when they were distracted to eat everything off their plates, leaving nothing for their owners.

"A-any way, what happened back there in the meeting room. Don't worry I won't criticize that won't be awesome but I might laugh." Prussia exclaimed with a grin. Matthew looked down nervous and shifted around as if he was a child who got caught taking a cookie before inner. Finally after 5 minutes of them sitting there in silence, Matthew spoke

"When I was young I always had my imaginary friends. They were all kinds of people but all of them are what you call faerie tales. After a few years I stop believing in them until Alice one of my closes friends returned to say hi." Matthew said in a small voice which Gilbert could barely hear. The words Matthew said didn't click for a few seconds but when it did Gilbert did what anyone would do. Pretend to be okay with it when he was really thinking 'Okay, he is crazier than Belarus with a shirtless Russia.'

"That is nice." Prussia said in a strained voice and Matthew opened his mouth to say something until Prussia noticed all their food is gone. All that was left was a syrup covered polar bear and his yellowed feathered partner in crime. Then finally Prussia snapped with a huge yell he jump on Kumajiro but hit Matthew instead. When they got kicked out for breaking a table and causing a commotion Prussia declared they do this every meeting besides the getting kicked out part (Probably). They went separate ways i.e. Prussia got in trouble with Germany and had to hide and Canada needed to go to his meeting with Arthur but luckily was at a different café.

"Sorry I'm late Canadia." Arthur said with Canada whispering 'My name is Canada!' "I lost track of time with some old chums and all that."

"It is all right Mr. England, you are actually 10 minutes early." Canada said with a small smile. Noting England looked oddly excited 'Maybe he got a new eyebrow razor.' Canada thought with a smile.

"Now Matthew dear, I raised you (mostly) by myself. You can call me Arthur. But I learned something interesting about you." Arthur said with a twinkle in is eye while Matthew was very confused with what Arthur was babbling about. "So tell me since when could you see faeries, dear?"

"Eh." Was all that Matthew could say for a loud noise that sat down next to him and England. The noise itself was an annoying American and perverted Frenchman that sat at their table. Poor, Matthew couldn't say anything and now he wouldn't admit anything with his brother and other care taker there to question his sanity. By the by it was America who caused Canada to stop believing because he mocked England for it which made Matthew scared to admit the truth and eventually stopped believing in his magical companions.

"SO, Dudes what are you talking about!" America yelled with a burger in his hand and France trying to shave England's eyebrows without him noting.

"Don't interrupt people you bloody git but if you much know we were talking about our magical friends which we both can see. Right Canada?" Arthur said while hitting France with the next table over's Baguette (the irony).

"What! Mon petite lapin Matthew. This can't be true you are the normal one in this family." France said with a gasp. When that was said Matthew looked down with a blush and try to say anything before America butts in.

"No way dude! Canadia isn't a Loon like Iggie!" America yelled. After that was belted all 3 eccentric family members of Matthew got in to a fight about who was right and what not. Matthew got too scared to stay and left for a flight home with no note for the 3 nuts.

"I don't know what to do anymore Kumajiro. I just don't know." Said Canada as he ran. All he got in reply was a 'Who are you?'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Welcome to Cranbrook BC, Canada. This is our final stop. Have a nice day." The pilot on Matthew's plane said over the speakers. 'Finally1' Matthew thought with a sigh. All he wanted to do was go home and take a bath but first he needed to feed Kumajiro, the endless, forgetful vacuum of fish. Kumajiro is the leading cause of the overfishing in the world.

"What-your-face! Don't leave me!" The Polar bear yelled in a cage that Canada had to put him in. All Canada said in reply was 'I'm Canada, kumagigi. The guy who feeds you.' As he picked Kumajiro up and went home to feed the polar bear. On the trip home Matthew thought 'Wow, I became friends with Gilbert my long-term crush and Alice is real, maybe I should find my other old friends after I feed Kumamaka.' And petted a sleeping Kumajiro.

"Okay, Time for a second meeting this week." Arthur said with a flustered expression. After Matthew left the café, Arthur had to sneak out of the café though the window because of Alfred and Francis was mocking Flying mint bunny and he needed to get Matthew to get proper training with magic. 'If you have the slightest amount of magic, you would have the sight and no matter how much magic you have if you are not trained…Well let's say there is lots of trouble.' Arthur though as he set up all the magical equipment.

"Wait, if Matthew has the sight, the he has magic, right?" Vlad said with a worried look. When Lukas nodded he continued "Then why hasn't there been a case with his magic? You did took care of him as he grew up, Arthur?"

"Well, I did all the normal test when he was a kid but he pass all the test as negative, so I never knew but the fact does remains on why he didn't use magic." Arthur said with confusion. All 3 nations stood there pondering until Flying mint bunny flew out catching their attention.

"Maybe he stop believing after a while from something and surprised his magic!" Flying Mint bunny said. They admitted that could be the case.

"Well, if it is true, then we just get him to admit it and teach him basic magic etc." Lukas said "But how do we do that?"

"Ya, that is the point of the second meeting." Said Arthur.

'If I remember correctly, I have to go over this stone and walk through the water fall to meet with them." Matthew said as he walk through the beautiful forest in British Columbia and on a huge rock. When he walk through the water fall he knocked 3 times on some drift wood and said I have returned. Nothing happened until something attacked him.

"Matthew, my dear you finally returned. Alice told us all about it and I have to say I am offended. I am more real than you." Said Teresa the naga or Mama as she acts like a mother to everyone. "Anyway it is nice to see you. Everyone is waiting."

"I missed you, a lot you know." Matthew said with a small smile. Mama smiled in return and lead Matthew to a room with a light that causing him to be temporarily blind.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Matthew! How are you?" Screamed a loud-mouthed Japanese fox-man named Kyoya. Or a kitsune who immigrated here in 1877 because he wanted a new life and all the reasons you would suspect from an immigrant. Unlike Japan he is a loud mouth and inappropriate fox who loves touch others, especially Mama. Which he did and he got hit. "Ow, I am innocent."

"Lies. Nothing but lies and I am also fine." Said Matthew as he walked to the last of the companions; Astrid the mermaid from the north (she lives around Iceland). "How is the scales?" (She got sick and the scales on her tail was falling off from pollution)

"After you left they all fell out but they are growing back since I moved to Iceland." Astrid said with a flick of her tail as Kyoya screamed love me to Mama. "All in all though I have been good but I missed you. You were the only one who could put up with Kyoya for a long time."

"So how long are you staying for and when will you come back?" Kyoya asked as he jumped around Matthew like a puppy.

"Well, I do have to go back home so this was a quick visit to see you guys again." Matthew said as he held Kyoya down. After that there is nothing more interesting to say so I will continue on with someone else and return when they had finish their reunion.

"So, I have calculated Matthew's ability of sight among other things and I figure out that his other magic will be an oh so cliché of fully maturing when his emotions explode so to say." Arthur said as he looked at some papers with weird markings on them.

"What do you mean, shouldn't his powers already mature then, he has been in both world wars and in other battles." Vlad said remembering reading it somewhere in a book.

"Yes, he have been in wars but he is skilled in holding in his emotions. So his magic is surpasses until his emotions over flow and he can't hold it and that would be bad because he will be highly unstable then." Arthur replied calmly.

"I have an idea, then." Lukas said "Let's go simple and get him to talk to Alice and have him admit it with her there."

"That could work, okay then let's do that at the next meeting, see you in a month." Arthur said as Lukas and Vlad already leaving the room.

"Hello, who is this?" Matthew yelled as he was awoken up after a long day of magic and companions.

"Sup, Birdie it is the awesome Gilbert. I wanted to chat." The caller said

"No." Matthew replies "It is 2 am. I am going to sleep call me when it is later."

"But it is 9 am in Germany! And the awesome I wants to talk!" Gilbert said

"Are you drunk?" Matthew said "If you are I'm hanging up."

"No, I just had a few beers with France and Spain."all he had in reply was a hung-up phone. He couldn't call back because he dropped his phone in a puddle.

"Why did I call?" Gilbert said to himself after that. All of the sudden he felt funny again. Which always happens when he sees or thinks about 'birdie'. "Maybe, I am getting sick or I am drunk like birdie said."

As that was said Matthew sat there in confusion with the sudden dropped phone call but didn't think much of it as he went back to bed. He thought though 'good thing he is cute or I would of yelled at him like I would to America.'


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Hey, hey, hey, hey!" The computer said "SUP! BROSKI...MADDIE GET YOUR ASS TO THE COMPUTER!"

"What the fuck! Magical talking computer!" Yelled a very confused Matthew and pissed off Matthew because it was the 5th time someone called/skyped/test/e-mail/mail him at 2 am (Usually it was Prussia)

"Sup!" said America/Alfred with a big mac.

"How? How did you get my Skype?" Matthew asked with confusion because he lied to Alfred and said that Canada doesn't have Skype. Don't get Matthew wrong he love his bro in a normal way but Al has a weird thing of calling him at bad times like on time when he went all French with Ukraine if you know what I mean and he succeeded but then he found out he was gay. Yah that sucks….but Ukraine was fine with it (yaoi fangirl).

"I stole it from the commie bastard (Russia), why do he has your Skype and not me?" Asked Alfred

"Because he doesn't wake me up a 2 am. Is that all? Matthew asked with annoyance. "Why did you Skype me?"

"To say Hi." Al said with innocence.

All me got in reply was a finger and a visit from the S.W.A.T team saying he had herein on him from the mail. With a not in a secret language of AL/Matt saying 'a gift, my brother'. All in 10 minutes.

Don't piss off Matthew.

Ever.

I mean it.

He will go WW1 on you.

On to the story!

It is now a month after the last meeting and the countries were in the middle of their meeting until the MTT all had an announcement ….involving Canada. Oh shit. Let's see what happens…

Next time on British fairies and Canadian lies.

.

.

.

JK, lets continue shall we!

"As you know we are the magic touch trio or as some of you call us (Prussia) the mental touch trio." Said Arthur with a scowl looking towards the albino.

"Continuing on we have found proof for you that fairies are real. In other words one of the soundest minds in this room (the whole room gets tested before they go into any meeting with other countries for reasons) can see fairies." Said Lukas in a calm tone with a hint of excitement. 'Oh no' thought Canada 'this can't be good'

"I don't see fairies!" screamed Alfred as he suddenly stood up

"Comrade, you are an idiot. You are the least sane in the room and Belarus is heard." Said Russia with a sunflower in a pipe.

"Shut up!" said Arthur "The sanest one here is Canada and he can see fairies." With that said the whole room was quiet for a long time.

"Ha, ha, ha, what are you saying you nut. We had this conversation before and Canada denied your crazy!" said America and then the whole meeting was laughing so long and hard that when they were finishes the meeting was over and every one left. Matthew and Gilbert was the first to leave to on their not date-date (Prussia is in denial).


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Fucking dammit" Arthur yelled as he looked into his hotel room mirror. And then his reflection changed to a very happy and pink him.

"Now, Now dear. We shall not swear. What is the matter?" Said the reflection as he mixed batter. Arthur sighed as this was said.

"It is Matthew; I fear he has the sight." Arthur said. His reflection gasped with delight and jumped up.

"That is a grand old thing! Tell me when will he start his training?" the reflection said. Arthur again sighed

"That is the thing. He keeps on denying it and until he admits he can't get any training." Arthur said "and I fear time is running out!"

As the mirror starts to fog the reflection said "How about you set up a privet meeting at your house and bring him to a magical vertex that no one can enter to confront him?" With that said the reflection disappeared and Arthur was left with his normal reflection. With no time to lose Arthur ran to set up a meeting while Canada was still around.

"Matthew, where are you! I need to talk to yo-"Arthur said but stopped because he saw Prussia and Canada kissing and suddenly faints.

"Well, that escalated quickly." Prussia said as Canada ran to help England to his bed. "Hey Birdie after he wakes up let's go on a date as a couple!"

"St-stop that!" Matthew said with a huge blush as he carried Arthur (He was very light) to the bed. "We won't go on that date until we see why England wanted to see me."

"Can we kiss?" said Prussia

"No"

"Wha-what happened." Asked a very tired Arthur.

"Well, you saw me with my new boyfriend and fainted." Matthew said nervously. Arthur looked and saw Prussia holding Matthew and remembered.

"Gilbert if you hurt Matthew I will personally skin you alive." Arthur said blankly as he got up "And I am just going to leave."

"Wait, why did you come here?" Matthew asked and Arthur just said he will call him later.

"Now can we kiss?" Prussia whined

"Shut up." Said Canada and Prussia did with the help of Canada's pillows.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 "Okay, Arthur so what do you want to talk about?" Matthew said after he was chased down by Arthur, Romania and Norway when he was going to Tim Horton. "We know about your ability to see magical creatures from Alice." Norway said holding up Flying Mint Bunny inform of Canada's face to prove it. "That is not a good reason why to drop kick me!" Canada yelled (mostly at Romania because he was the one to kick him). "Sorry but you're very fast when you are scared." Romania said and Canada gave him the finger. "Well, we attack you to start your training." "For what? Avoiding drop-kicks from psychopaths" Canada said as he started to leave to meet up with Prussia. "To train you so you can control your magic!" England yelled causing Matthew to stop. "Remember when you broke that lamp and I grounded you but you said you never touched it. That might be why it broke." "I am not magic, I can't be. Yes, I-I can see faeries but I'm not magic because if I was you would of noticed it when I was a colony wouldn't you?" Canada asked and when England looked down Canada scoffed and yelled. "Or you never noticed because you never cared about me and only wanted me because France had me and now you only noticed me because I can prove you are not crazy to your oh so precious America! Well I won't help you." "Matthew, wait." Norway said as he tries to grab the leaving Canadian but to be pushed off soon after. "No I will not listen to England and I defiantly will not listen to you Storebror (Big Brother)." Canada said looking straight into Norway's eyes. "Remember Vinland, oh you don't well I remember you and Iceland. You promised me you will come back but you never did. You left me all alone without a second glance!" With that said Canada left a shocked and hurt trio. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 'Stupid England, stupid Norway, stupid Vampire guy. Why can't they leave me alone? It wasn't hard before but no now they remember me.' Thought Matthew as he finish tying his tie and held back tears for Gilbert and their first official date. "Hey Birdie, you ready yet?" Gilbert said as he looked at the time. "We are going to miss our reservation!" "I already got the keys." Matthew replied in his suit giving Gilbert a kiss. "So, where are we going?" "A nice new restaurant called 'Little Italy' it has real Italian foods and everything. I though it will be good for you since you had a bad day and Italy says pasta is a great first date meal." Gilbert said as he led Matthew to the car. "And second, and third, and for dessert." Matthew said as they walked giving Gil pat on his head and got into the car. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ As Matthew and Gilbert look over the menu in the restaurant their waiter comes over and said. "Welcome to 'Little Italy' what would you bastards like?" "Well that is rude! What gives you the right to say that." Said Gilbert as Matthew looked up and saw Romano. Standing there with a snarl was a wild Romano and he replied "Well, Potato bastard #2 you are a bastard and Matthew a bastard for eating with you." "Hi Romano, it is nice to see you. Why do you have a restaurant in Canada?" Matthew said as he looked down the menu. "And I will have pasta with mushroom cream sauce." "I lost a shitty bet with the tomato bastard (Spain) and what do you want to eat potato bastard?" Romano said with a glare to Gilbert. "A waiter that won't ruin our date and a cheese pizza with German beer!" Gilbert said shocking Romano into a very red face silence. "W-What! Why would you go with a stupid potato bastard!" Romano yelled causing a commotion. When he noticed people was looking he walked away mumbling "Those Potato bastards are always taking my friends away." "That was a shock." Matthew said as Gilbert laughed at the event that just happened. "And there goes our Romance." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Welcome to the awesome home of the maple kingdom!'" Gilbert said as they returned from their nice date. "I have to go I need to check into a hotel and Skype Spain and East but I will be staying for another week." "Bye Gilbert! Have a nice night but give me a proper goodbye before you go." Matthew said as he leaned in for a kiss. Both of them closing their eyes when...they were cocked blocked. "What the Actual Fuck!" Said the self-proclaimed hero aka Alfred aka America aka The United States of America standing at the door way to Canada's house. 


End file.
